Biz Builder Delux
A mini guide is available here: Google spreadsheet Biz Builder Delux is a store management style of game. Unlike many Kairosoft games, this game doesn't focus on just one business / town building, but rather combines the normal game aspects of town building with running multiple business types. Gameplay You run as many stores as possible and try to gain the most profit. Don't forget to upgrade your staffs as it is vital to service your customers. You could also have one of your staff be the mayor and you could help develop the town.Developing the town helps you gain new customers and would therefore affect your stores/sales. Products Note where products can be placed, some of the display containers can be quite expensive. E.G Showcases for consoles or jeweler cost 540,000 each. Equipment Equipment can be found during treasure hunts or purchased from the shop with in-game money. Stores Starting Stores: *Game Store *Burger Bar *Boutique Unlockable Stores (rights purchased with coins in-game): *Bookstore - 10 coins *Noodle Bar - 20 coins *Bakery - 50 coins *Street Stands - 100 coins *Museum - 300 coins Stats Store Stats *'Life' - Affects number of store visitors. *'Biz' - Affects max staff cost. Also Affects ability to search for new staff. (Each employe have a number of alocation points). *'Ind '- Get bonus XP when powering up (leveling up a char you equip). *'Con' - Affects max furnishing cost. Maximum can increase with development. *'Env' - Affects how easy it is for population to increase. *'Asst' - Affects land price increases. Higher values boost the cos to start a store and its initial quota. *'Popularity' - Affects the difficulty of introducing facilities and the chances of holding major events. *'Hunt' - Affects the difficulty of treasure hunts and the quality of treasure obtained. Staff Stats * Stamina - Consumed when working. * Speed - Increases movement speed, etc. * Dexterity '''- Boosts restocking and chances to find treasure. * '''Service - Makes it easier to satisfy customers. * Prep - Improves cooking and research. (points can be allocated here) Staff Growth Types Staff abilities increase depending on their growth type and number of stars. There are items that allow you to change growth type according to your needs, so you can select a type that will boost "prep", "stamina" and so on. Tips *Build all stores in order that you unlock them. Earlier stores give you the extra items you need to properly run the higher level stores latter. This is especially important for the food based stores. If you open a bakery before you open a burger store you will not have access to the back room items you need to operate. *Restart stores often. Not only does putting a store on auto give you extra income, it will provide you with the extra hard to get store furnishings such as Staff Rooms. It also boosts the value of future stores in the area. *Restarting the game bonus: When you restart with a legacy save game (You can choose what one to legacy when you start a new game) you will unlock many bonuses based on your last game. Some of the things you will keep include: Managers and manager levels, Unlocked stores, Unlocked products, Product levels, Unlocked furnishings, Stars, Recipes, Visitor types, Items, Equipment, Equipment levels, Upgrade items. *You gain access to larger stores by choosing a location with an existing city item such as a house, factory or business with a high land value. These larger stores provide more space to build and more furnishing points to place items. * Do not be afraid of using hearts in searchs. Always use the chars with the best Dexterity for the best results. Remember that the prices of any item in the shop "IS TOO DAMN HIGH". Endgame Trivia *The Cat appears with the Assistant on the loading screen. Gallery Biz Builder Delux.png|Android English App Icon